


Pocket Guardian-Germany

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 1





	Pocket Guardian-Germany

Ludwig Beilschmidt

A German man with a stern, yet sincere personality. As a commanding, efficient, and clean man he has a rather hard time making friends and often does not know how to treat the ones he has. He is very clever and while he doesn't like mistakes, he will not give up on someone without a fight. 

I raised a brow as I read the passage. This guy didn’t sound like a lot of fun, but he would make a good life coach. I chuckled at my own thoughts before noticing the small passage at the bottom. It looked hand-written in neat, clean letters that made it easy to read.

‘I will be there when you need my strength the most.”

“Huh. Sounds like something you’d see in a video game.” I handed the card to Nicole to read while I put the little box in my bag. 

“No kidding. Dude sounds like an army general, too. He’s supposed to be a charm, right? Maybe its like...I don't know, a health charm?”

I shrugged and took the card back as we walked out to my car. 

“I think it’s just a general charm. Off topic, but am I taking you home or to the hospital?”

“Home. The doctors said Mom’s health is good enough for her to stay home with a daily nurse.”

I nodded and put the car in gear, leaving the parking lot and pulling onto the road. The drive back to my mother's house was rather short, so it wasn't long until I pulled in the driveway. I decided I would go in and visit my mother before heading home, so I put the car in park and turned it off. I walked with Nicole up to the door and stepped inside the warm house. Heading down the hall to the bedroom, I stepped inside and smiled at the woman laying in the recline-able bed.

“Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?”

She looked up from the computer she was typing away at and smiled. 

“(Name)! I wasn’t expecting to see you until next Monday! I’m doing well, thank you. How’s the job?”

I chuckled and pulled over one of the plush chairs. I told her about the daycare I worked at and how they had a massive increase in kids. We joked about how there must have been something in the water, chatted about Nicole’s increasing love of anime and how she was starting to learn Japanese, and even talked about the kids I would sometime watch on the weekends. Eventually the conversation lead to the state of my mothers health and how she seemed to be getting better.

“Doctor said the tumor stopped growing! Looks like that experimental stuff is finally starting to work. He sent me home with this fancy bed remote and made me promise not to leave it unless I had to.” She rolled her eyes. 

I chuckled and the conversation stayed on that topic for a while, even when Nicole came in with three bowls of Chili. We ate as we talked about the medicine, the side effects, the medicine for the side effects, and the side effects for those. Mom just rolled her eyes, saying once you start the cycle of medication, it becomes a self-sustaining cluster fuck. We continued to talk for a little while longer before mom sighed. 

“Alright, since both of you are here, I need to talk to you. Your...father stopped by while you were out.”

My face darkened and Nicole looked down. 

“How much did he want this time? $100? $500?”

“....$1000.”

My eyes went wide and I became furious. 

“You’re kidding me! The man, and I hesitate to call him that, can’t hold down a job to save his life and comes to you begging for money. Please tell me you didn’t give him anything.”

“No, but he’s starting to get aggressive. He tries to leverage the two of you against me, saying I was a bad mother for not letting him see you.”

“Bullshit!” Nicole, who had silent until now, burst out. “He’s the one that decided he would rather live like a drunken gypsy than be a part of our lives! You’re not a bad mom, he’s a terrible Father!”

This seemed to cheer her up a bit, but she still seemed worried. This time, I spoke up to try and salvage the situation.

“Mom, let's look at it this way. What has he done for us? He was a lazy, unemployed couch potato relying on you to work your ass off when I was a kid. Then, when Nicole was two, he ran off for months without a trace. Now he’s trying to get money out of you so he can buy more drugs and alcohol. Now, what have YOU done for us? You’re paying for my apartment as long as I pay my phone bill, car payments, and car insurance. You’re paying to put Nicole through college so she can become a Veterinarian. You’re still working from home while BATTLING CANCER, just so you can continue to make sure we don’t want for anything. You are our only parent.”

By the end of my little speech, Mom was crying while both off us hugged her. We stayed with her in her room, telling her stories from both the Daycare and the University until she fell asleep. I tucked her in while Nicole ran the dishes to the kitchen and I shut the light off, closing her door. I hugged Nicole, telling her to call me if that asshole came back before heading to my car and driving home. I pulled into my parking spot and raised a brow when I saw a familiar car in the guest lot. Heading inside, I saw the owner of the car sitting on my couch.

“Hey Chris, whats up?”

The boy sitting my couch turned to me as I sat my bag down my the door. 

“Oh, I don’t know babe. Why don’t you tell me?”

“What are you talking about?” I looked over and saw his annoyed expression.

“Did you forget about our date? Again?” 

My eyes widened as I gasped. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to go to a concert with my boyfriend three hours ago.

“Oh my god, Chris, I am SO sorry! Nicole came over after I got home from work and she took me out, then I went to visit my mother and-”

“You know I can’t get a refund on those tickets, right? I even tried calling you, but you left your phone here.”

“I know, I just...I’m sorry, Chris…”

He sighed, standing and walking out the door. He slammed it, making a picture fall off the wall. It was my turn to sigh as I went to grab my phone. I suddenly didn’t feel like going through my bag anymore, but when I came back to lock my door I picked it up. I did my nightly routine and watched a bit of TV as I got ready for bed. I plugged my phone is and laid down, falling asleep rather quickly.

The next morning came late as I was woken my furious knocking at my door. I checked my phone and my brow furrowed, seeing it was dead. I checked the cord and found that while the phone end was plugged in, the wall end was not. I fixed it before heading to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. 

“Hel-”

I was cut off by a sobbing Nicole, who wrapped her arms around me and cried into my chest. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she spoke, and her words shook my core.

“(N-name)! Mom….Mom is dead!”


End file.
